The Legend of Zelda: New Land
by Hero of Wind
Summary: La segunda parte de mi saga, una historia de un viajero del pasado pero ¿por que esta en el presente de Link?
1. El guerrero de coraje

En esta nueva aventura de Link como segunda parte de mi saga, conoceran nuevas tierras, así como nuevos enemigos para esta parte y las que le siguen necesitaran mis mapas, pero como no se pueden poner imágenes o no se como tendran que pedírmelas por mail, digo si quieren si no, no hay problema. Gracias por leerla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda : Nuevos continentes  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: El guerrero de Coraje  
  
Era una mañana hermosa, Lord Lariend había salido la noche anterior y estaba cansado, llego a su casa y su moza le dijo:  
  
-Lord Lariend, apurese que la Sra. Esta tenindo a su hijo.  
  
-Voy para alla - contesto Lariend.  
  
Llego corriendo a su casa, se como corria a travez de los pasillos de esta, era una gran casa y como no lo seria para el guerrero de la Trifuerza, el poseia los tres triangulos, (para que un guerrero posea la trifuerza debe de nacer justo en el momento de que el antiguo guerrero murio) y por casualidad el es el unico que nacio en ese momento ya que los antiguos querreros murieron en el mismo momento. Era muy famoso, en todos los lugares que visitaba siempre lo conocían. Pero esto era diferente ahora el gran guerrero estaba por tener un hijo...  
  
-Ya llegue, ¿cómo te sientes preciosa?  
  
-¡Que no vez como estoy maldito, como se te ocurre salir a salvar el mundo cuando estoy a punto de parir!...¡aaaaahhh!  
  
-Lo siento mi amor pero es que el rey me necesitaba, hay alguien que se hace llamar el Arquero y anda matando a la gente importante.  
  
En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas: un niño estaba naciendo del vientre de la esposa de Lariend y una flecha atravesó la ventana directo al corazón de este... Moribundo dijo:  
  
-Te amo, mi amor aunque no pueda ni ver a mis h....i....j...o...s...  
  
-¡Noooooooooooo! - grito la esposa  
  
Cuando un primer rayo de luz salia del cuerpo muerto y se introdujo al hijo nacido, un segundo rayo salio y se metio en el vientre de la viuda cuando se veia la cabeza de otro niño y al salir de vientre el ultimo rayo salio cuando ya se llevaban el cuerpo y un tercer niño estaba naciendo...  
  
Los llamaron los guerreros hermanos, ya que crecieron y los entrenaron para ser grandes guerreros como su padre, eran dos hermanos y una hermana: Lidia, posedora de la trifuerza de poder, Leo, posedor de la trifuerza de la sabiduría; y Lio, posedor de la trifuerza de coraje. Un día iban caminando por un valle en las antiguas tierras de Hyrule, en busca de una persona que nunca nadie había pododido atrapar: el Arquero. Estaban en este valle cuando miles de flechas empezaron a salir del aire, ellos muy hábilmente lograron esquivar todas, recivieron unos rasguños, pero con otra flecha lograron dañar a su atacante, Este estaba en el suelo cuando ellos llegaron a atralo...  
  
-No me aten - dijo el hombre este  
  
-¿Por que?- pregunto Lidia  
  
-Matenme aquí como yo lo hice con su padre  
  
-¿Tu mataste a nuestro papa maldito bastardo?  
  
-Si y creanme fue de mis mejor hazañas  
  
-Maldito te odio, por tu culpa no tuve a un pádre y todos se burlaban de mi por eso, ¡te matare! - dijo Lio  
  
-Adelante, matame  
  
Lio saco su sable y se lo encajo en la cabeza, sus hermanos trataron de detenerlo pero se volvio loco nadie sabe porque, se adentro corriendo en el bosque y nadie lo volvio a ver jamas... hasta ahora... 


	2. Un vistazo a Hylia

Capitulo 2: Un vistazo a Hylia  
  
Una mañana Link se levanto y se dirigio hacia casa de Saria para desayunar, estaba muy contento ya tenia un año de que había conocido a su hermano: Leid. Estaba contento cuando llego a casa de Saria y ella de dijo:  
  
-Que tienes hoy estas muy contento.  
  
-Si es que hoy voy a ir a ver a mi hermano nunca he regresado a Hylia, y me mando una carta de que queria que lo visitara y lo voy a ir a visitar hoy, y voy a pasar ahí todo el día y voy a regresar hasta mañana creo, de una vez te aviso para que no te preocupes.  
  
-Ojala que te diviertas con tu hermano  
  
-Gracias  
  
Así acabaron de comer Link se levanto de la mesa, le dio las gracias a Saria y se fue de el bosque de Kokiri. Al salir del bosque Epona estaba afuera de este, Link la monto y se fue cabalgando hasta la ciudadela del castillo una vez ahí pidio permiso para entrar con su yegua hasta el castillo y como a todo mundo le caia bien Link el guardia lo dejo pasar, llego al castillo y le pregunto a Zelda que si podia entrar con el caballo a el palacio, ella asintió y entro por la puerta que lo llevaria a Hylia. Una vez en Hylia su hermano lo estaba esperando en el cuarto de la puerta, de alli salieron a dar un paseo por toda Hylia a caballo, comieron en un pequeño restoran en una villa al sur del castillo, la pasaron muy bien y se conocieron como hermanos algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes. Al caer la noche Leid llevo a Link a las orillas de Hylia, donde se veian las tierras de abajo y ahí había un tipo de telescopio.  
  
-¿qué es eso? - pregunto Link  
  
-Es un miralejoscopio  
  
-Ah y para que sirve  
  
-Es como el telescopio de Termina pero mas pequeño, sin embargo ve a muchas millas de aquí, desde aquí puedes ver otros paises  
  
-¿Puedo mirar?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Link miro a través del miralejoscopio y vio desde ahí Termina, Hylrule, Labrina, Holodrum, una tierra de hielo, un país cercano que no sabia como se llamaba y otro país que estaba al norte donde se veia una enorme construcción y muchas nubes obscuras. De repente una luz reveladora deslumbro a Link y a su hermano, vieron a través del miralejoscopio y vio unas islas que nunca habían visto antes, unas islas con forma de la trifuerza de donde había salido el rayo. Link se sorprendio al ver lo ocurrido unas islas en forma de la trifuerza no era algo comun pensó en eso momento, no le importo mucho ya que no eran sus tierras y se fueron de ahí. Al día siguiente Link regreso a Hyrule y le conto a Sheik y Zelda todo lo que había sucedido, ellos quedaron facinados con las bellezas de Hylia y sobretodo con lo de las islas en forma de la trifuerza.  
  
-Algún día la visitaremos- dijo Zelda  
  
-Claro que si - dijo Sheik - muy pronto. 


	3. Sheik se pierde

Capitulo 3: Sheik se pierde  
  
Dos meses después de que Link había regresado de Hylia en su primer viaje "social", el fue a visitar a su hermano cada semana, un día que el se había ido ahí, sheik estaba en el palacio con Zelda.  
  
-Oye Sheik. -Mande.  
  
-Que le paso a tu mamá  
  
-La mataron unos ladrones que nos quitaron todo lo que teniamos, solo eramos ella y yo en la parte obscura de los bosques perdidos, era muy peligroso, creci y me entrene alli, después los busque y derrote a su jefe, después me hcie jefe de ellos y después Link los mato a todos ellos, yo les dije que a el no, porque tenia un mal presentimiento, pero a veces no me hacían caso, sobre todo cuando nosostros eras doce contra uno, no lo pensaron pero en realidad no me caian muy bien.  
  
-O... y... ¿conociste a nuestro padre?  
  
-si lo vi varias veces cuando niño iba a visitar a mi mamá y a darnos dinero y comida, me decia que su hija y yo era lo que mas queria en el mundo, por eso no te quizo decir nada, pero la ultimas que lo vi fue cuando le dije que mama había muerto, nunca regreso.  
  
- Vaya si que es una historia triste, caray nunca habiamos hablado así, creo que nos conocimos mejor  
  
-No tu me conociste mejor yo a ti no tanto  
  
-Bueno que quieres saber ¿que mi madre murio cuando yo tenia solo 7 años? y ¿que mi padre murio tan solo a los 4 años de que mi madre había muerto?  
  
-Bueno esta bien no te enojes, nuestra vida a sido desdichada ¿cierto?  
  
-Exacto, pero ya no tanto, mi vida mejoro cuanod conoci a Link, es tan bueno.  
  
-Tienes razon desde que conocia a Link me siento de una famili y ya tenia tiempo que no me sentia así.  
  
-Nuestra felicidad se la debemos a Link  
  
-Por Link  
  
-Por Link - se tomaron una copa de vino y después Sheik salio a dar una vuelta por Hyrule... Estaba caminando por el campo de Hyrule cuando paso por el bosque prohibido, Entro en el y se encamino hacia la parte obscura paso por la casa de Farore, estaba vacia, no le importo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un agujero en un arbol, parecia la casa de una enorme ardilla, sin embago Sheik de alguna manera entro en ese agujero y era una maravilla, todo lo que había adentro era de oro y si no era de oro, era algo que se veia mistico, tal vez era mágico o tal vez no. De repente se desmayo... ...Cuando desperto estaba en una caverna obscura, no podia ver nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo escuchaba murmullos y sentia las ratas jugueteando alrededor de sus pies.  
  
-¿Qué lugar es este?- se pregunto  
  
-La caverna del Hima- contesto una voz misteriosa  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
-Mi nombre es Lio, esta es mi casa  
  
-Mi nombre es Sheik ¿por qué tienes una casa tan... oscura?  
  
-No lo se, eh estado tanto tiempo aquí que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad  
  
-Deberas debe de ser mucho tiempo para eso ¿Cuánto?  
  
-Como 10 años  
  
-¿Qué nunca sales de aquí?  
  
-Si a cada rato, es una larga historia  
  
-¿No sabes como llegue aquí?  
  
-Si, yo te traje  
  
-¿Cómo? Y ¿por qué?  
  
-Queria conocer a el poseedor de la trifuerza de poder, y te traje aquí con magia  
  
-Y eso  
  
-Nada mas y ahora que ya te vi me voy de aquí...  
  
-Oye como salgo de aquí, oye, ahí alguien ahí. Nadie le contesto el joven misterioso se había ido. Sheik no tenia como prender una luz, caminaba muy despacio por las cuevas, no lograba ver nada, se callo muchas veces, hasta que por fin como a las dos horas de caminara por la caverna vio una luz, corrio a ella y alfin había salido de la cueva, pero había llegado a un nido de Abijas (son como abejas gigantes, pero con 5 aguijones cada una), estas se percataron de su presencia, el lo unico que pudo hacer es correr hacia las profundidades del bosque, eran demasiadas. Logro escapar con algunos rasguños, pero sabia que se los tenia que atender pronto ya que el veneno lo había penetrado y sabia que si no salia pronto de ahí mororia intoxicado. Ya sentia el veneno ir por su sangre, apenas podia caminar, callo en un campo de rosas se quedo tirado en el suelo y luego se desmayo. 


End file.
